


Learning the Trade

by sciencebiatch



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: A whole new world, F/M, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Medieval AU, The FitzSimmons Network, more than 5k
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 12:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4828406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sciencebiatch/pseuds/sciencebiatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young blacksmith has caught the eye of the Princess but what does it take for them to finally realize that it’s more than unrequited love. {fitzsimmons medieval au}</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> {a whole new world #morethan5k}  
> for @balthyzars [tumblr]  
> prompt : medieval au

Leo Fitz watched as everyone crowded to watch as the Princess arrived into town. They all dropped what they were doing just to rush outside and see the Jemma, the heir to the throne, come by in her carriage. She was moving to stay in town and it had been all that everyone was talking about. 

“She’s a beautiful girl - isn’t she lad?” Melinda - a regular customer asked him. Fitz just nodded without really thinking. He watched as the Princess got out of her carriage and he just smiled. Her hair was curled perfectly and tied up in a ponytail. Her skin was so fair and her collarbone was lightly dusted with freckles. She was beautiful. Fitz admired her as she carefully stepped out and started to greet people who were waiting for her. Crowds cheered out and she smiled back. But the smile didn’t seem as sincere as it should have been. Fitz met her gaze and his breath stopped. Her eyes sparkled in the light and there was an emotion he saw in them which he couldn’t put his finger on. It was as if she was holding something back - hiding something. The Princess gave a slight smile to Fitz which he politely smiled back before she went back to attending to everyone else. When Fitz’s train of sight lost Jemma’s face he searched the rest of her body. Her dress didn’t even do justice to her beauty - even thought it was a beautiful dress, it wasn’t as beautiful as she was. As the townspeople crowded around to get a closer look the Princess and Fitz’s view of Jemma was blocked. 

Melinda must have noticed Fitz’s distracted thought because she had left the money for the horse-shoe she had to get specifically made. When Fitz counted up the change he noticed that she’d given him a lot more than she had to. He rushed out the door to see if he could find her but she was long gone. Fitz made a mental note to thank her next time - she was too kind. 

Within the last year, he had gained a lot more competition in the blacksmith business. At Least two other workshops had opened and he was finding it hard to earn enough. His mother was sick and after the passing of his father Fitz had to pay for all her treatments and that was harder than he had expected. Not only that but with his sickly mother and the passing of his father, Fitz name wasn’t highly spoken of in the town - which meant it was harder for him to .. well .. find a wife. 

It wasn’t something Leo thought about much - but to his mother it meant everything. It was her wish to see him married and settled before his passing. Fitz loved his mother, he honestly did. But finding a wife was harder than it looked at he didn’t know if he could find one in time. He didn’t believe in marrying without love. But love didn’t just happen instantly. 

_+

The princess sat quietly in her carriage. She wasn’t a big fan of moving. She quite liked her palace in the quiet country surroundings. There weren’t very many people and she knew everyone. They respected her as a person, not just as the princess. Jemma awkwardly rubbed the palms of her hands together as she peeked through the curtain of the carriage to see crowds of people all excitedly waiting for her. She swallowed and took a deep breathe before drawing back the curtain and plastering the best smile she could. 

She moved her hand up to wave at all the townspeople. They all seemed so friendly and happy to see her that it made her feel bad that she wasn’t just as excited. She saw everyone rush out of their shops just to come and see her. It wasn’t that often that she took trips into the town and now she thought that she probably shouldn’t have. 

“That’s quite a crowd you’ve gathered.” Skye her maid and best friend told her. Jemma had known Skye forever. Skye was an orphan and her and Jemma met when they were very young. Jemma had seen Skye on the streets and they just had a bond. Jemma’s parents took Skye in and raised her. It was Skye’s choice to be a maid - it was her way of repaying them for everything. Jemma never thought of Skye as her maid - only a friend who she could always talk to. 

The carriage came to a halt and Jemma heard the sound of the horses stop. The carriage door opened and the carriage driver helped her and Skye out. The flattened out her dress as she looked around at the crowd. They all called out her name and waved to her. She saw mothers with their children, younger girls and even quite a few bachelor men. Although Out of all the people only one caught her eye. 

A boy.

He was talking to a customer in what was presumably his blacksmith shop. Jemma admired his face shape, his hair, his eyes. He looked tired and his dress sense indicates that he didn't earn much but the smile he had as he spoke to the women showed that he looked happy. He suddenly turned his gaze to her and their eyes met. Jemma, even though she knew it didn't exist, felt a connection. His eyes gazed into hers and she gave him a slight smile to which he returned. 

Jemma let out a sigh and masked her sadness as she continued to greet people. Her parents had sent her here to possibly find a husband. They didn't understand how hard it was to truly find someone who didn't just see her as a princess. There were various bachelors but they just wanted her because she was the princess. They didn't understand how hard it was to find true love.


	2. Chapter 2

The princess sat quietly in her carriage. She wasn’t a big fan of moving. She quite liked her palace in the quiet country surroundings. There weren’t very many people and she knew everyone. They respected her as a person, not just as the princess. Jemma awkwardly rubbed the palms of her hands together as she peeked through the curtain of the carriage to see crowds of people all excitedly waiting for her. She swallowed and took a deep breathe before drawing back the curtain and plastering the best smile she could. 

She moved her hand up to wave at all the townspeople. They all seemed so friendly and happy to see her that it made her feel bad that she wasn’t just as excited. She saw everyone rush out of their shops just to come and see her. It wasn’t that often that she took trips into the town and now she thought that she probably shouldn’t have. 

“That’s quite a crowd you’ve gathered.” Skye her maid and best friend told her. Jemma had known Skye forever. Skye was an orphan and her and Jemma met when they were very young. Jemma had seen Skye on the streets and they just had a bond. Jemma’s parents took Skye in and raised her. It was Skye’s choice to be a maid - it was her way of repaying them for everything. Jemma never thought of Skye as her maid - only a friend who she could always talk to. 

The carriage came to a halt and Jemma heard the sound of the horses stop. The carriage door opened and the carriage driver helped her and Skye out. The flattened out her dress as she looked around at the crowd. They all called out her name and waved to her. She saw mothers with their children, younger girls and even quite a few bachelor men. Although Out of all the people only one caught her eye. 

A boy.

He was talking to a customer in what was presumably his blacksmith shop. Jemma admired his face shape, his hair, his eyes. He looked tired and his dress sense indicates that he didn't earn much but the smile he had as he spoke to the women showed that he looked happy. He suddenly turned his gaze to her and their eyes met. Jemma, even though she knew it didn't exist, felt a connection. His eyes gazed into hers and she gave him a slight smile to which he returned. 

Jemma let out a sigh and masked her sadness as she continued to greet people. Her parents had sent her here to possibly find a husband. They didn't understand how hard it was to truly find someone who didn't just see her as a princess. There were various bachelors but they just wanted her because she was the princess. They didn't understand how hard it was to find true love. 

*

Ooof! Fitz bumped into someone causing them both to collapse down. 

He has been rushing - he was late. After giving his mother a chaste kiss, he ran down the streets trying to dodge people as he tried to get to his shop in time for opening. 

"I'm so sorry" a high pitched voice apologised repetitively.

Fitz sat up slightly before helping the young girl up.

"I'm sorry."Fitz replied quietly.

As the girl brushed her dress flat Fitz let out a gasp. 

It was her. The girl from yesterday. The princess. 

He has accidentally run into the princess and she has apologised as if it was her fault. Fitz immediately felt very very bad.

"Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." Fitz told her honestly. 

"No. Don't apologise, it wasn't being careful either." Jemma replied before there was a silence, "I guess it's both our faults" she said before letting out a light laugh.

Fitz was still in a moment of shock. He couldn't believe she was here: and she was even more beautiful up close. They stood apart just holding their gaze on each other. Neither of them spoke. It wasn't until Fitz realised that he was already running late that he had to leave. 

"I'm sorry but I'm late to work. I ... Umm own the blacksmith - the one furthest along this road... I've got to go. " Fitz called out quickly before he started running along. "Sorry again"

Jemma smiled before waving him off goodbye. 

As he parted ways with the princess he honestly couldn't believed that that had just happened. His face was still slightly flushed and he could tell his heart rate has elevated when he was near her. 

When he reached his shop he saw the man he was meant to meet just walk up and he let out a large sigh of relief. 

"Ward. Hi." Fitz greeted politely. 

Ward was a knight. He was the one that all the ladies of the down fell for and he was a total flirt. 

"Fitz!" Ward called out happily before slapping Fitz on the shoulder roughly. 

Fitz opened the door and they both walked inside. 

"The princess is a real beauty ain't she ? I wouldn't mind her as my wife." Ward told Fitz honestly. 

"Yeh..." Fitz replies shyly remembering their moment from before. 

"I heard she's hear to settle down - do you think I have a chance ?" 

Fitz looked at him. From his height, to his physique, to his cheekbones. He was everything all the girls wanted. Fitz wanted to be more like him - girls flocked to Ward. The only women that speak to him where his mother and customers like Melinda. Now that he thought about it - Jemma had been one of the first in a while. 

"Fitz. Hello ?" Ward broke him from his momentary trance

"I think you've got a more than good chance" he told Ward before the knight put on a cocky smile 

"Anyway ... Thanx for this. No one else makes them horseshoes that fit so well. I'll see you round - okay ?" 

"Sure. Cya" Fitz called out before he closed the door behind him before he got back to work.


	3. Chapter 3

Jemma opened her eyes expecting to see the morning light shining through her floral curtains but what she woke up to was a cloudy morning and her still empty room. She missed her old house, she had grown up there and knew it so well. This castle was so unknown to her that she couldn’t believe that this was her house now. It didn't feel like her home.

"Skye. I don't know if I can do this. It doesn't feel right, I just want to go back." Jemma told her friend honestly.

"Jemma, you know that you are the princess right. If you want to go back to the country you can. But just give it a go, you've barely been here a day - I want to go exploring." Skye ended off on a happier note. 

Jemma thought about it and agreed. She had to atleast give it ago : so the two of them agreed for a day out. 

Skye had to go run an errand to pick up some groceries for the castle to Jemma went off exploring the town. Jemma stopped to talk to a few locals who recognised her but other than that it was a fairly peaceful morning. 

That was until she bumped into him. 

The boy. The one she saw yesterday - the blacksmith. 

"I'm so sorry" Jemma has apologised quickly. 

She was quite lost in thought and hasn't really been looking where she was going. Both her and the boy she had pumped into fell onto the ground. 

He offered his hand to help her up which she politely took. He then started to apologise saying that it was his fault but Jemma knew that it was as much her fault as it was his. 

"No. Don't apologise, it wasn't being careful either." Jemma told him making sure that he didn't blame himself. She could tell by his face that he realised who she was and she didn't need him feeling guilty for this awkward moment. There was a silence before she decided to lighten to mood.

"I guess it's both our faults" she said before letting out a light laugh.

Jemma looked at the boy. He had cleaned up from yesterday. He didn't look as scruffy but he still looked like he didn't get enough sleep. But neither did she. Up close she could see the curls in his hair and how she really wanted to run her hands through them. She could almost smell him. His scent running through her nose. It made her just want to stand like this with him forever. 

Then the moment was ruined when the boy said he had to leave. He said that he was late for work and needed to go so she bid him goodbye with a smile. 

As Jemma watched him hurry off she realised that she never stopped to ask him his name. She left out a sigh at her stupidity - now she couldn't leave if she wanted to. Not without knowing who he was. 

As Jemma kept waking she couldn't help but think back to the boy. She considered just walking down to the blacksmith shop which he was telling her about but she decided against it - she was better off not seeing him again today, after all he was just some blacksmith. 

*

The next few days were quiet for Leo. It pained him to count up his earnings and see that he had barely made enough to cover the week's food. That was until she walked in. 

The door rattled and opened. Fitz heard two people step in, chatting. He was still serving Ward so he didn't pay much attention to check to see who it was. They were probably just walking in - a lot of people seem to do that now. 

When Ward nudged Fitz sharply causing him to look up and notice. He sucked in a sharp breath when he saw her. She was here, in his shop. Fitz was almost overjoyed, highly confused but still very happy. 

"Go" Ward nudged him, "I'll still be here." 

Fitz nodded before slowly walking over, a worried feeling in his stomach. What did you say when the Princess and her friend walked into his shop. 

"Hi" Fitz called out like he did to all his customers. He tried to pretend as if she wasn't royalty, that way it made it easier for him. 

"Hello" Jemma replied politely. 

"Hey," Her friend said cheerfully. 

Fitz showed them around and told them where everything was. He showed them his working station and examples of what he made. He could see Ward nodding in approval, signalling that he was doing this right. 

Fitz walked right behind Jemma and reached around her to grab a horseshoe design he has just finished. It was engraved with a floral design and imprinted with a name. His name for example purposes. 

"Leo" she looked back at him, " is that your name?" 

Fitz blushes as he ran his fingers over the imprint of his name. He nodded. 

"Leo. Leo. " she repeated his name in a way that his legs feel weak. 

"I'm Jemma" she told him politely to which he then picked up her hand and placed a light kiss. 

"Jemma" he repeated. 

With a light grip still on her hand he could feel the warmth radiating from it. Her skin was so soft, delicate even. He smiled up at her before they both awkwardly turned away blushing at the moment that just happened. 

"Do you work here too?" Jemma friend who Leo found out was Skye, seemed to ask Ward 

He shook his head sharply, "No, I could never do what Fitz does" he responded with a laugh. 

"Your physique indicates .... Knight ... Maybe?" She guessed at. 

"Correct" he told her before they continued chatting away. 

Well they hit it off quickly Fitz thought. 

He looks back at Jemma and felt the blush rise to his cheeks again. He tried to awkwardly look away but she held his gaze. 

"Would you ... Could I ..." She pointed at the horseshoe, "Not for the horses just for me to keep. It's ...beautiful." Jemma asked. 

Fitz nodded rapidly. "Sure. Sure. Your name I'm supposing"

"Yep" 

Fitz and Jemma settled the details and Fitz told her to come back in two days. 

As she left Fitz looked at Ward, "Well ... That was interesting" he said. 

"Yes ... It was" Fitz replied before he got to work on Jemma's horseshoe.


	4. Chapter 4

Jemma felt drawn to his shop. It was as if there was something pulling her towards it that made her want to just go inside. 

She had been walking with Skye and they had past all the other blacksmiths. That boy had some real competition. She could tell that his was the least popular out of the three which was why Skye gave her an odd look when she decided to walk inside. 

“This place is so small” Skye whispered to her, trying to not sound too rude. 

“Yes, but its … quaint” Jemma told her taking in her surroundings. 

A smile came to her face when she saw him. It was something familiar, someone she had come to enjoy the company. She looked to see that he hadn’t noticed her, he was too busy talking to his other customer. 

His physique compared to the man he was talking to was quite humorous. He looked almost tiny. He wasn't anywhere nearly as well built or as tall yet Jemma admired him so much more. 

admired ... Jemma recognition hadn't even hit her that she felt that strong of a connection to the boy she barely knew. 

He started walking over towards her and Skye. 

"Hi" He called out his voice soft but assuring. 

Jemma replied politely while Skye cheerfully said her greeting like she would to any other person. Sometimes Jemma never understood why she was always in such a good mood. 

He then started to show them around. Jemma was amazed at the process that blacksmiths went through to make all that they sold. In her mind she thought it would be a faster process but the amount of work that he must put through, no wonder he looked so tired. 

Jemma was admiring some of his works. It was beautiful. Every line and pattern was engraved to perfect detail. As she went to touch it she felt a presence behind her. A warmth which was radiating from her skin. The closeness of him left Jemma seeing stars. She could feel his breath on her neck and as his hands reached around her to pick up the horseshoe she almost jumped when their arms brushed against each other. 

Looking at it closer Jemma saw the floral pattern and a name engraved into it. 

"Leo" she turned slightly to look back up at him, " is that your name?" 

Leo blushed as he ran his fingers over the imprint of his name before nodding The proximity between them was leaving Jemma light headed. They were so close. 

"Leo. Leo. " she repeated his name, rolling the 'l' off the top of her tongue. It had a nice ring to it, one that she quite admired. 

"I'm Jemma" she told him in response which then caused him to pick up her hand and place a light kiss on. His lips were soft and warm. They place where they kissed still tingled after he pulled away. 

"Jemma" he said her name in a way that made her weak at the knees. 

As he held her hand she smiled. It just felt right. 

*

Fitz looked at his final work. 

The name Jemma engraved at the top surrounded by a pattern of curled lines and love hearts. He didn't know what made him put that design on it - it just felt right. He honestly hoped that she wouldn't mind. 

It was his closing time soon and he was wondering where she was. She told him that she'd come before closing today but she hadn't arrived yet and he didn't want to close up before she came. 

He waited an extra five minutes before he decided that she wasn't coming, just as he was about to lock the door on his way out he heard his name being called. 

"Leo! Leo. Please Wait" She called as she ran down the street. 

Fitz just stood there. He didn't unlock the door again nor did he move to leave. 

"I'm so sorry I'm late. I had been meaning to come earlier but I was caught up in ... personal matters" Jemma told him 

Leo unlocked the door again and they both stepped inside. He hadn't said anything to her - he wasn't really sure what to say. 

"Here" He fetched the horseshoe and handed it to her. 

She unwrapped the paper it was in slowly before she gasped. He didn't know whether that was a good or bad sign. 

"Oh .. wow. That's .. It's .. beautiful" Jemma told him which made his ears turn pink, "Thank you so much" 

Fitz just awkwardly looked at his hands, he didn't really know what to say. No one had complimented his work so much. 

"Would you .. umm.." Fitz's mouth started working before he could even think through what he was saying, "like to .. get something to eat? Maybe?" 

Fitz's eyes widened when he heard what came out of his mouth. He had no idea where that came from. 

"If you're free .. you know .. just. as friends?" He knew it was stupid but he didn't need her thinking that he was just another one of those bachelors looking for marriage - right? 

Her lack of response worried him. Was he too upfront ? Should he just walk away and forget this ever happened ? 

"I would love to -" she started but he could tell that she wasn't finished, "but I'm required to have dinner at the castle. Would you ...uhh like to join?" She offered him. 

"as friends" She added with a hardened tone which made him wonder where it came from. 

Fitz didn't want to intrude. It felt wrong to eat in a castle, he was such a low life - but the look she was giving him, he couldn't say no. 

So he nodded and he followed her lead to the castle. 

The two of them sat at the table. The distance between them was quite ridiculous. Fitz had never sat like this before. His table at home was mesley compared to this and he didn't get how people even spoke to each other. 

The silence between them was killing everything. As awkward as this was for Fitz he really did want to actually speak to her. So he picked up his plate and moved. He moved from being at the very end of the table to the seat which was right next to Jemma's. 

She looked quite surprised at his move. He guessed that not very many people took that initiative right ? 

"It's my favourite" Jemma told Leo as she pointed at her food. 

"It's nice. I've never had it like this before." Fitz replied before asking what was in it. 

That one sentence had sparked their conversation. The two of them talked and talked like they'd known each other forever. 

Fitz quite enjoyed the company for once. He didn't know there would be another person who understood the sciences as much as he did. It was a secret of his - he never really told anyone about it. Not until today. 

Jemma was easy to talk to and that was highly unusual for him. They laughed all night and just as Fitz was about to leave he realized something. 

He was falling for the princess.


	5. Chapter 5

She was late. She knew she was late but she couldn't do anything about it. She had told her father that she needed to leave - had to be somewhere else but he insisted that there was no where else to be that was more important. 

He didn't understand that there was. 

She was meant to meet him today and now she was stuck here. 

"Dad, I really need to go" Jemma told her father impatiently. 

When he ignored her for the second time she just gave up. She had no idea what he was talking about in the first place so she just took off. 

She ran down the streets of town and saw him just out of the walk out of his shop. 

Jemma called out to him asking for him to wait. 

When he didn't move she looked at him in a confused manner. He didn't unlock the door nor did he move away so what did he want her to do. He looked partially annoyed at her, she tried to explain what had happened but he still didn't seem to take it any better. She didn't blame him. 

When he unlocked the door and let her walk in she let out a sigh of relief. 

As he handed her the package she looked at him before she started to unwrap it. 

Peeling back the layers of paper she gasped when she saw it. It was polished and her name was practically gleaming in the middle. Each and every engravement looked like it was done with so much prescission, even she knew that she could never do that. She looked past her name and instead of a floral pattern he had done hearts. 

She could feel her pulse start to quicken. Maybe she wasn't the only one who felt a connection.

"Oh .. wow. That's .. It's .. beautiful" Jemma told him as she watched him blush slightly. "Thank you so much" 

Jemma tried to hold his gaze but he kept looking down at his hands. Did he want to say something ? 

"Would you .. umm..like to .. get something to eat? Maybe?" He asked her. Jemma hadn't expected that. She was elated that he was asking her, she couldn't be happier. 

"If you're free .. you know .. just. as friends?" He continued which made Jemma's heart drop. 

... just as friends.

Jemma realized that she was required to be back at the castle. They had a strict thing about not letting her out by herself - she had already escaped they probably didn't want her dining out as well. 

"as friends" She added like he had trying to mask her sadness as much as she could. 

When he agreed she felt her heart state to race a little more. She brought him up to the castle. This was the first person she'd taken here and she couldn't be more happier that it was him. 

Jemma sat at one side of the table while he sat on the other. She rarely at with just one other person and it felt almost empty. He seemed so far away but she didn't know how to ask him if he wanted to move closer. 

Cutting through the silence Jemma heard Leo move. She watched him as he got up from his seat and moved him (and his food) to the seat closest to hers. In her mind she told herself that he had to be the one. 

Jemma tried to think of a conversation starter. She looked around and the only thing that she could think of was her food. 

She started telling him about how it was her favourite and somehow the conversation started from there. 

She never thought that they would get along so well. She shared her passion for science and he was smart. 

They talked all night throughout dinner and Jemma learnt so much about him it was interesting to find out about his life and compare it to hers.

As the night came to an end and Jemma walked Fitz to the door she leaned in for a hug. He wrapped his arms around her waist and hers went around his neck. Jemma rested her head on his shoulder and they just stood like that. She felt his heartbeat race a little out of time and it gave her hope. 

Hope that maybe she wasn't the only one falling. 

*

Fitz spent the next few days trying to ignore what his heart was telling him. 

He didn't want to believe that he was falling for Jemma. She was the Princess for gosh sakes. She could have anyone why would she choose him. Plus her family would never accept it. 

Fitz tried to continue with his normal work but people were starting to notice. His mum saw that he hadn't been as attentive as he was and asked him what was wrong but he just brushed her off. 

"Fitz. Sweetie. You look a little .. how do I put this ? .. lost in love." Melinda asked him while squishing his cheeks like a grandmother would do. 

"It's nothing .. " He just replied softly before getting her change. 

"I doubt it's nothing but just so you know. It's cliché but always follow your heart." She told him. 

As Fitz waved her off he slumped back into a chair and just wished he could make everything easier. 

Should he tell her ? Should he just keep it to himself ? If he kept it to himself would he slowly drown of the heartache it was causing him. 

Ward walked into the shop just as he saw Jemma walk past outside. 

Fitz ducked. He didn't want to be seen, he wasn't prepared to see her again not right now. His heart raced every time he thought about her and he didn't know he could refrain from telling her if he saw her right now. 

He heard the door open from the drawer he was hiding behind. He knew it was her - it was like he could tell when her presence was around. 

"Ward. Have you seen Leo anywhere?" She was looking for him and he was hiding from her. 

He hoped that Ward wouldn't give him away, he needed just this moment to be away from her. 

"No sorry. He must have just popped out for something." Ward told Jemma while Fitz let out a breathe he didn't know he was holding. 

As she left Fitz stood back up again and Ward looked at him in a way that Fitz knew that Ward could tell what was going on. 

"You should tell her." 

"Tell her what?" Fitz tried to play it off making it sound like he didn't know what he was talking about. 

"You know what" Ward said in a way that Leo knew that he couldn't argue back. 

"She's the Princess Ward. She goes for people like you. Not me" Fitz cried out throwing his arms up 

"She's chosen you Fitz. I can tell - you should have seen her face when she couldn't find you." 

"You're just saying that" Fitz huffed out. 

"Why don't you go find her yourself and find out." Ward told him before pushing him out of the door. 

I'll watch the shop don't worry. 

Fitz stood in front of his shop looking down both sides of the street. Where would she have gone ? He looked up at the castle and decided that was where she most probably would be. 

Making his way up there he tried to think of what he would say. His palms started to get sweatier and he rubbed them onto his pants. He attempted to flatten his hair and checked his breathe. When he got to the door he just stood there. 

Knocking lightly he doubted anyone heard him. Knocking again it was opened by one of their servants. 

"Jemma. I'm looking for Jemma." Fitz told the servant who nodded and told him to wait there. 

Fitz ran through his head what he was going to say but he couldn't think of anything - everything just went blank and he started to panic. What if he made a fool of himself ? 

Just as Fitz was considering just running away Jemma flung down the stairs. 

"Leo" She called out loudly before flinging her arms around his neck and hugging him tight. 

Ward was right she looked so worried. Leo's arms found their way around Jemma's waist and he hugged her back just as tightly. 

Jemma leaned back slightly and pressed a kiss on his temple, and then both his cheeks. Fitz blushed. 

They were so close - her lips were barely inches away from his. All he wanted to do was lean in and press them together but he didn't. He pulled back and broke their hug. 

Jemma dragged Fitz to a small bench underneath a tree. It was quiet and secluded. 

"Jemma. I-I need to tell you something,," Fitz tried to find the words. 

Jemma looked at him wide eyes just waiting. 

He didn't know how to say it - how did he tell her? 

Jemma shuffled closer to him which honestly didn't help. He could smell her scent and it was intoxicating all the wanted to do was run his hands through her hair. She gave him a soft smile before she moved her hand to the back of his neck. She started to lean in slowly. Fitz unconsciously followed before their lips met. 

Jemma smiled into the kiss, she was happy knowing that this was where he was leading. She ran her hands through his curls and tugged at them slightly. 

Fitz had one hand cupped against her cheek and the other running through her hair. It was their moment. No words were spoken just emotion. 

When Jemma pulled back for air they just grinned at each other. 

"Leo Fitz you're-"

"More than that" He finished off her sentence before he leaned in again for another kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

Jemma looked over to see her father shaking his head at her disapprovingly. He never liked the fact that she was to be married to a blacksmith - actually he was highly against it. Her mother was the only thing between him breaking her and Fitz up she constantly told him that there was nothing he could do to break up love, and she's right - nothing in the world could break up her and Leo. 

Jemma placed her veil over her face because she looked up to Ward who was giving her an encouraging smile. He was giving her away since her father was so against this marriage. Linking her arms with his the music played and they walked down the aisle. Jemma had to mentally count the beats in her head so she knew when to step - she was so nervous. Then again - weren't all girls nervous on their wedding day. 

As Jemma caught sight of Fitz standing there waiting for her, her breath got caught in her throat. He looked amazing - his hair was combed back and he looked so different in a suit compared to his normal attire. He looked at her with wide eyes because he mouthed 'you're beautiful' to her which caused her to blush bright red. 

Ward lifted her veil before kissing her temple and walking over to stand alongside Skye who was Jemma's maid of honour. Jemma looked out at the large crowd which had gathered. Her time here in town had changed her - she had grown to love it a lot more than she had expected. Everyone was so kind and she couldn't help but open her wedding to the townspeople who looked so happy to be here. Looking back at Fitz Jemma could feel herself start to tear up already.

The proposal was absolutely perfect and she'd remember it forever. He'd taken her to the bench underneath the tree where their relationship had first formally started. Jemma honestly had no clue. He'd started talking about how they'd met and when she finally caught on she teared up almost immediately. He got down on one knee while she was on the bench and looked up at her with wide eyes because pulling out the box with the ring inside it. He had designed the ring himself and it had a beautiful pattern going all around with the diamond on top. 

As the priest started to speak Jemma reflected on everything that had happened. Never did she imagine falling in love, not so soon and especially not with a blacksmith. I guess that's the way loved works - you never know what's going to come. 

Fitz finished up his vows before carefully picking up Jemma's hand and slipping the ring onto it. Then it was Jemma's turn. She had a whole speech prepared but it went all out the window when it was actually her time to speak. Everything she said was from the heart and as she slipped the ring onto Fitz's finger she knew everything felt right. 

Then the priest said the words she was waiting to hear. 

"You may now kiss the bride." 

Jemma almost squealed as she leaned in to meet Fitz in the middle and had what was their 'happily ever after' kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Love <3


End file.
